


Caffee?

by MiaGhost



Series: On Winchester Wing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-Reverse!Verse, Balthazar's level-head, Castiel is a hunter, Dean wants to learn, Gabriel is not a fan of Angels at the mo', Human Life, Hunter!Balthazar, Hunter!Gabriel, It's kind of cute, Language, M/M, More tags from the previous work, Protective Older Brothers, Slice of Life, a day in the life, dean is an angel, like when Cas doesn't understand that reference, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGhost/pseuds/MiaGhost
Summary: Castiel knows the Angel wants to learn, and he's warming to their newest ally much quicker than his brothers are.





	

When Dean appeared in the kitchen the Novak he'd raised from Hell was standing by the sink, rinsing one of the many mugs that he'd collected from the far reaches of the house. But Dean thought he looked like he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm pretty sure the expression is you're miles away." he said in greeting, and Castiel let out a strangled hiss in response.

The mug clanged against the metal side of the sink as the hunter clenched his hands on the lip.

"For the love of- What on earth are you doing here?"

Dean beamed at him.

"Hello, Cas."

The hunter rolled his eyes. But he played along.

"Hello, Dean. How nice of you to visit. How are you."

Dean frowned, studying Castiel's eyes when the youngest Novak looked at him.

"I'm just the same as I always am." he answered, looking unsure of himself. "Your voice sounds weird."

Castiel shrugged uncomfortably and looked away. It was mean of him to be like that, he knew. Dean had only visited a handful of times since his first appearance, and it hadn't taken Castiel long to realise that sometimes things he said went over Dean's head. Something about Angels being literal creatures. Although Dean did seem to be inordinately keen to understand metaphors.

"Sarcasm." he clarified, "Sorry."

Dean nodded seriously and then brightened right away, something Castiel was coming to think of as normal for him. For a moment he returned the expression with a half-smile of his own, before realising how closely they were standing. He coughed.

"Do you have to pop up so close? There's this little thing called _personal space_." Castiel grouched, skirting the angel to put several steps between them.

Dean turned with him, leaning back against the countertop and crossing his arms. He looked at Castiel for a long moment before he said anything in return.

"It's not a deliberate choice." he said eventually, cocking his head to head to one side in a way that was becoming familiar incredibly quickly. "I command myself to find you, and I do."

Castiel frowned.

"Well, don't. Or if you absolutely _have_ to, appear in the same building, appear in the same _room_ for Heaven's sake. Just not two inches from my face."

"It was closer to eight."

Castiel let out a frustrated sigh just as Balthazar came into the room. The older Novak raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to comment on his brother's behaviour with a faint smile before he caught sight of the angel. He closed his mouth again, a familiar blankness settling into his expression.

"What's he doing here?" he asked lowly, stepping up beside Castiel and setting his plate subtly down on the table, lest he need his hands free.

Castiel crossed his arms, an accidental mimicry of Dean's stance.

"Don't know." he answered, his eyes locked on Dean, "But we were just discussing his lack of understanding of personal space."

Balthazar frowned, before seemingly reading the air in the room.

"You're having a domestic." he concluded, relaxing his stance a little. "Lovely."

"We're not-" Castiel started, rounding on his brother, just as Gabriel's grinning head appeared around the doorway.

"What's happening in he-"

He stopped, narrowing his eyes at Dean. The grin fell from his face and he entered the room.

"What the hell is the over-grown butterfly doing here?"

Dean stood up properly, his crossed arms hanging by his side.

"I'm an Angel." he answered. "Of the freakin' _Lord_. Not a- what do you- _bug_."

Gabriel snorted, walking over to Castiel's other side in an obviously protective manner. Dean saw it for what it was, a small smile forming on his mouth as he looked at them in that long, slow way of his. Gabriel bristled visibly.

"Stop perving, you freak. The fuck are you doing in our place?"

"You are very protective of each other." Dean said instead, ignoring the question altogether. "It's really wonderful to observe. Not all of your kind would do the same when faced with one of my brothers or sisters."

"Yeah, well we aren't just anybody, are we? We're not scared of an Angel. Just another monster, ain't you?"

"Gabe-" Balthazar's voice was warning, low and soft.

It made Dean smile again.

"Fascinating."

"It's not fucking fascinating." Gabriel snapped, one hand hovering by his side in case he needed his knife. "I told you before. We're not some little science project for you to look at through the magnifying glass."

Dean opened his mouth as though to argue it, but Castiel shook his head.

"Don't go there." he said, so Dean didn't.

They stared each other down, Dean's stance relaxed and loose and the brothers ranging from a cautious Castiel to the taut wire of Gabriel. It was eventually Balthazar who broke the silence.

"What do you want?"

Dean stared a moment longer before leaning against the counter again. His face broke into an easy, lazy smile.

"To pass on information." he answered vaguely, looking down at the mug that was pressing against his hand. He lifted it, peering at the liquid inside and then bringing it to his nose. He looked up at the brothers, seeming not to see their annoyed, incredulous expressions. "Caffee, right? Is that right?"

"Coffee." Castiel answered, and despite the elbow he received from Gabriel he walked over to take the mug from him. "But that's been there since… Well, just don't drink it. I'll make it fresh. I was doing that anyway when you popped up."

Dean beamed, the expression stunning and brightening the room several degrees. Castiel ignored his brothers' grumbling and filled the kettle, trying to ignore the angel's staring too.


End file.
